


Bullet

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Codependency, Codependent Winchesters, Dark Dean Winchester, Devotion, Gen, Killer Dean, Poetry, Protective Dean Winchester, Violent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: "With this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name, I will turn myself into a gun."Richard Siken





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> Written for the second day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

You’re not a violent boy, no  
You love wrestling games and soldiers  
You love kittens and sunflowers  
Your heart is gentle, you know

Your brother’s heart is as pure  
Young, much more little  
His bones are brittle  
He needs you, you’re sure

Your father is a good man  
But alcohol and grief  
Sometimes take away his beliefs  
So you stand up, brave heart  
Baby brother safely locked apart  
Your wounds will heal when he calls you Batman

School yards are battlefields  
Kids are cruel, your brother learns that the hard way  
Thrown in the pool, he can’t swim  
You get him out in time, he’s almost grey  
Scum moves away when he sees your face, grim  
His neck under your fingers, it’s not long before it yields 

The world becomes your school ground  
Tucked in your belt, your gun is your weapon  
Tucked under your arm, your brother is the reason  
You lost the count of the bullets you shoot  
But not how many times he smiled at you  
When you said you’d always be around

You thrived, tougher with each beating you took for him  
You grew, fiercer with every time you killed for him  
You age now, stronger with every glance you throw at him

You’re a violent man, unholy  
You love the soldier he became  
You love the sunflower in his eye  
You know how you heart is, gentle for him only

Your brother stayed the same to you  
Youthful and as fragile as a butterfly  
His pure heart beats and whispers your name  
He needs you, and you need him too

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
